xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
William Stryker
William Stryker was a covert operations specialist and military scientist. Known for his anti-mutant stance, he worked tirelessly over several decades to develop solutions to what he saw as the "mutant problem". Biography ''X-Men: Days of Future Past ''To Be Added ﻿''X-Men Origins: Wolverine Between 1969-71, William Stryker came up to Logan and Victor to recuit them into his team of mutants - Team X. He then led the team over the next couple of years on various covert missions to find the metallic compound known as adamantium. Stryker finally found the adamantium he sought while on a mission in Nigeria. Team X later disbanded, and only Agent Zero and Victor stayed on with him. Over the next six years following Team X's disbandment, Stryker made Agent Zero and Victor his henchmen in order to abduct mutants for his upcoming Weapon X project - Weapon XI. Stryker recruited Logan into becoming Weapon X (the tenth project of the Weapon X program), making him virtually indestuctible by grafting adamantium onto his entire skeletal structure. After the process was successful, he ordered Logan's memory to be wiped to protect the location of the Alkali Lake facility. This prompted Logan to escape, and Stryker ordered Zero on a failed mission to kill Logan. While on his Three Mile Island facility, Stryker killed General Munson, his major military and financial sponsor, because the latter had threatened to end the Weapon X program due to Stryker's extreme personal vendetta against mutants, caused by his experiences with his son. After Weapon XI failed to kill off Wolverine, and after his mutant prisoners had escaped, Stryker shot Wolverine twice in the head with adamantium bullets, causing the latter lose his memory. Before he could shoot Kayla, she used her tactile hypnosis to make him drop the gun and walk until his feet bled. He was later approached by military police, who wanted to question him about General Munson's death. X2: X-Men United'' Years later, Stryker wanted mutants to appear as a threat to humans. By this time, his assistant and bodyguard is Yuriko. He brainwashes Kurt Wagner into assassinating the President. Using the recent assassination attempt as leverage, he convinces President to authorize an infiltration of the Xavier Institute, lying about his intentions. Just before the infiltration, he learns more about Cerebro from Magneto - who was being held as a federal criminal in a plastic prison (designed by Stryker). Magneto did not give the information willingly; he had to be brainwashed like Wagner. During the evening, Stryker and HYDRA forces invade the Mansion. While there, he captures several students (though most flee), and briefly meets up with Wolverine - the man he had worked with, experimented on, and severely injured years earlier. He then orders Yuriko to infiltrate the prison and capture Charles Xavier, also capturing Cyclops in the process. He will brainwash Cyclops in the same manner he had Yuriko, Wagner, and Magneto. Before leaving, Stryker and HYDRA troops infiltrate the Mansion's subbasement in order to extract more information about Cerebro. At the Alkali Lake facility (the underground portion of which he still used following the abandonmet and destruction of the main level), he reveals to Xavier that he was able to brainwash the mutants by extracting fluid from his son, Jason's brain and injecting it into the back of their necks. He then puts his plan into action, having Jason control Xavier to use the Dark Cerebro and use his powers to concentrate intensely on all the world's mutants - which would kill them. Magneto and Mystique later foil these plans and "reprogram" Jason to manipulate Xavier to find and kill all of the world's humans instead. While trying to flee the area, Stryker is confronted by Wolverine, with the former briefly tempting the latter to come with him so that the he could learn more about his forgotten past. However, Wolverine refuses and decides to return to the dam to save his teammates. After Dark Cerebro is reprogrammed, Stryker is shown to be in the same pain as every other human. Later on, Magneto ties Styker to a concrete wall with a metal chain, leaving him there to die. As the Alkali Lake dam ruptures, Stryker is killed by the immense water pressure released by the dam. Wolverine and a mutant child named Artie were the last two people to see Stryker alive. Relationships *﻿William Stryker Sr. - Father *Mastermind - Son *Deadpool - Former Teammate and Experiment *Wolverine - Experiment and Enemy *Lady Deathstrike - Experiment and Former Bodyguard *Sabretooth - Former Bodyguard *Agent Zero - Former Bodyguard *Bolt - Former Teammate *Blob - Former Teammate *Kestrel - Former Teammate Equipment *Mind Control Sirum *Adamantium Bonding Equipment *Neural Inhibitor Trivia *Stryker is one of only two people who can see through Mystique's disguise, the other being Wolverine. He sees through it when Mystique is imitating Wolverine. He states that "if there's one thing I know, it's his own creation", and correctly assumes that Mystique is a shape-shifting impostor. Videos ﻿thumb|306px|left External links * Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters portrayed younger Category:Scientist Category:Male Category:Brown Hair Category:White Hair Category:X-Men Origins: Wolverine Characters Category:Stryker Family Category:Americans Category:Team X Category:Fathers Category:Married Characters Category:Leaders Category:Military Category:X2: X-Men United Characters